The Moon's Daughter
by Chasseresse de l'Est
Summary: La vie est parfois cruelle. Elle peut vous priver de tout du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Je le sais, la vie joue avec moi depuis ma naissance. Elle a même réussi à me séparer de ma seule et unique famille. La vie est vraiment injuste, mais je la combattrai de toutes mes forces, portée par les ailes des fées. Je m'appelle Melyna Chase, et je suis une fille de la lune.


_Bon, voici le prologue de la première histoire que j'ai écrite sur le fandom de Fairy Tail. Je pense que mon histoire sera différente des autres car l'héroïne n'est pas mage de rang S dès le départ, elle ne fait pas partie du groupe de Natsu… A vrai dire, cette fic serait plutôt label SPPS plutôt qu'autre chose. Si vous tenez à voir à quoi ressemblent mes personnages, je vous invite à rejoindre ma page facebook LightAngel, la Chasseresse de l'Est. Bonne lecture !_

_**Prologue**_

X _779_

_Devant le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail_

_Les fées ont-elles réellement une queue ?_ se demanda une jeune fille devant le bâtiment de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Des portes entrouvertes s'échappaient des rires mélodieux et des bruits d'objets cassés. Quelle différence par rapport à sa propre guilde ! Cependant, cette dernière n'existait que depuis deux ans et ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de membres.

Une violente rafale de vent manqua d'arracher le capuchon de la tête de la jeune fille. Avec agacement, elle le retint et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les toits étaient déserts, excepté quelques chats. Les rues, recouvertes de leur blanc manteau de neige, avaient dissuadé plus d'un habitant de sortir. La seule présence que la jeune fille pouvait percevoir était celle de la lune, qui se reflétait dans la rivière. Bien, personne ne l'avait vue.

La jeune fille se frictionna les bras et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement. Elle se retourna lentement, sur ses gardes, avant d'apercevoir une petite silhouette sortir du bâtiment de la guilde. _Des parents ne devraient pas laisser leur enfant sortir seul, et encore moins le soir !_ pensa-t-elle avec agacement, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un enfant, mais un vieil homme vraiment très… mais alors très petit.

– Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Sous son capuchon, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils. Avait-elle l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

– Non, merci. Je ne faisais que regarder.

Le vieil homme se retourna pour voir ce qui avait monopolisé l'attention de la jeune fille et ne vit que le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Il n'était pas si spécial que ça, hormis le fait que les nombreuses réparations qui avaient été nécessaires avaient laissé des marques. _D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être penser à réparer une fois de plus_, pensa-t-il en avisant les bruits de combats provenant de l'intérieur de la salle.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et ce qu'il ressentit lui donna la chair de poule. Cette fille avait un potentiel magique impressionnant ! Sauvage, mais tout de même impressionnant. Il leva alors la tête pour tenter de mieux apercevoir son interlocutrice, mais sa longue cape noire cachait son corps en grande partie, ne révélant que des bottes en cuir crasseuses. Ce détail le frappa.

– Vous rentrez de mission ? demanda le vieil homme.

– En effet, répondit-elle en riant. J'imagine que je dois être habillée comme l'as de pique.

– Vous êtes donc affiliée à une guilde ?

– Oui. Je suis membre de Cristal Moon depuis sa création.

Le vieil homme sourit. Il connaissait la maîtresse de guilde, et il ne put s'empêcher de saliver en pensant à cette femme.

– Vous feriez mieux de fermer la bouche, sinon votre salive va geler.

Le vieil homme se reprit.

– Excusez-moi. Quel dommage que vous fassiez déjà partie d'une guilde, sinon je vous aurais suppliée de rejoindre Fairy Tail.

La jeune fille parut surprise.

– Mais vous ne me connaissez pas !

– Mais votre caractère et votre cœur ne trompe pas.

– De toute façon, ma loyauté n'est pas à vendre. Je suis désolée.

Le vieil homme sourit il comprenait tout à fait.

– Je devrais rentrer. Ma chef de guilde attend impatiemment mon rapport. Au revoir, et à bientôt, si le ciel le permet.

La jeune fille se détourna et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa guilde lorsque le vieil homme lui posa une dernière question.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde.

– Je m'appelle Melyna. Melyna Chase.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai les cinq prochains chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me suivre sur ma page FB. A la prochaine !_


End file.
